Something's Gotta Give
by snuglkty
Summary: It seems people are always using others to get what they want, and Storybrooke is no different. Everyone judges Regina when she uses magic, but then turn to her when they need help. What would happen if she gets fed up being used by the town and refuses to use magic anymore. It could lead to some very dangerous consequenses. Does anyone care enough to help her through it?


**Something's Gotta Give**

**by snuglkty**

**Disclaimer #1: **None of the characters and references used within belong to me. They belong to ABC, and TPTB. I didn't gain anything here, so don't sue me…

**Disclaimer #2: **This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3: **This story does depict a lovingly sexual relationship between two women. If you are under the age of 18, please stop reading now!

**Dedication:** This one is dedicated to some of the best people I have ever met (on twitter and in real life) My twin Maddie (who believes I can do anything), Mbtruenorth (who is awesome with the positive messages) DAxilla and Ramzee for showing me that love still exists, Prpleambi who is the sweetest and always makes me smile, no matter what kind of day I have had.

**An Important Note: **This story would never have come to light if it wasn't for my beta ea_phoenix86 (aka JadziaDax86) I told her my idea, then she demanded that I stop everything right then and start writing this. If there are any mistakes, feel free to blame her, I know I will. :)

**Chapter 1**

The atmosphere in the living room was, to put it mildly, tense. A brunette with a cute pixie cut and a man with dirty blonde hair were looking hurt and confused, the young boy looked confused, but hopeful, and the last occupant, a blonde, just looked pissed.

The blonde turned to the young boy and gave him a big hug. "Henry," she started and then took a deep, cleansing breath. "I promise I won't leave your mom out there ok? I am going to go get her and bring her back."

"Let me go with you Emma. I can help. Please?" He pleaded. Tears were almost forming in his beautiful green eyes, eyes that matched the blonde, and the brunette.

"Henry, I can't. You need to stay here. I really need to focus on finding Regina, and I can't do that if I have to keep an eye out for you." She hoped he would accept it. The truth was she wasn't sure what kind of condition the brunette would be in and she really didn't want Henry seeing her if it turned out to be bad.

The boy pouted and plopped down on the sofa. Emma huffed out a relieved breath, thankful that the normally stubborn boy didn't fight this.

"Emma, are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked.

The blonde whipped her head around and glared at her mother and father. "Don't! Just…don't! You and David stay here and take care of Henry. I'm going!"

"We just want to help," Mary Margaret pleaded with her daughter

"You've already helped enough!" Emma stated coldly. With the final word, she stormed out of the apartment, leaving the crack of a slamming door echoing throughout the building. A part of her knew she shouldn't be so harsh with her parents, but she was fed up and just no longer cared.

The blonde tried to call Regina as she sped through Storybrooke in her beat-up VW. Regina was either not home, refusing to answer, or… she didn't even want to think about that yet. Hanging up the phone and throwing it into her passenger seat, she pushed the gas harder, urging the bug to move even faster. Squealing tires heralded her arrival in front the mansion. Quickly turning off the car, Emma ran up the steps of the house and started banging on the large, wooden door.

"Regina!" She called out. When there was no answer, she tried again. "Come on Regina, don't do this!" When there was still no answer, she started flipping through her keys for the one that Regina had given her a while back in case of emergency. She figured that this qualified. Once she got the door opened, she rushed into the house, heading straight to the empty den. A frantic look in the office and kitchen came up with the same results.

"Regina!" She yelled as she raced up the stairs, gripping the banister as she went. She ran into the woman's bedroom, but found the space unoccupied as well.

"Dammit Regina, where the hell are you?" She whispered as she turned to leave, freezing when she saw a pair of legs on the other side of the bed. Her heart stopped as she ran around the bed and saw Regina lying on the floor unmoving. "Regina! Shit! Don't do this to me, not now!"

Kneeling down by the dark haired woman, Emma noticed a small trickle of blood coming out of Regina's nose and she looked so pale. As she reached out with trembling fingers to feel for a pulse, Regina's body arched violently before falling completely still.

"REGINA!" The blonde screamed.


End file.
